E-Boss: Stop the Knightmare
The mission "E-Boss: Stop the Knightmare" is the boss mission of the Treacherous Mansion. Here, Luigi is sent into the portal on the Terrace to try to, once again, battle King Boo. Instead, he finds the last Dark Moon piece being guarded by the Tough Possessor. This boss requires that Luigi be quick on his feet, as to not get hit and be able to knock the possessor out of what he's possessing. These missions do not have any Boos to collect. For the gem locations, go here. Mission Blurb "The portal on the Terrace is still open, but we've got to hurry. Button up those overalls, my boy! It's time to battle King Boo!" Starting Dialogue "This is it, Luigi. It all comes down to this. All paths seem to be pointing toward that mysterious portal on the Terrace. The Parascope can't find the Dark Moon piece anywhere. There's no place left for it to be. And the same goes for King Boo... He must be beyond the portal, still furious that you captured all the ghosts he sent though it! And last but not least, your brother, Mario! King Boo must have taken him through the portal too. So, as I said... This is it. The moment of truth. Look, Luigi. If you...uh...don't ever come back. Just know..." "Just know that I'm very proud of you, my boy. Very proud. *sniff* Good luck, youngster." New Ghosts * Tough Possessor Mission Goals Overall Goal * The portal has brought you to an unknown location! Look for the possessor ghost and the final piece of the Dark Moon. Other Goals * Retrieve the Dark Moon piece. Story Luigi is pixelated to the Terrace, where he turns around, and is sucked into the portal. He ends up in a mysterious room, with the Dark Moon piece sitting in a suit of armor's hands. When Luigi goes up to grab it, his hand is almost bitten off by the Tough Possessor. The Tough Possessor then splits into two, and each possessor possesses a suit of armor. The Tough Possessor and suits of armor The Tough Possessor is capable of possessing multiple things at one time. In this case, he's using several suits of armor to try and slash at Luigi. They are no different than the suits of armor introduced in mission E-1 "Front-Door Key". However, Luigi must knock down both suits to revert the possessor back into one ghost. Phase 1 The possessor possesses only two suits. This is almost the same scenario as in mission E-1, so it shouldn't be a problem. The carpets this time around are bigger, so Luigi can get both suits down with one tug. Once the possessor has been knocked out, he'll charge at Luigi only once, but he'll fire off a small projectile as well. Once stunned, try to suck him up to end phase 1. Phase 2 This time the possessor possesses three suits. This isn't terribly different, so Luigi shouldn't have too much of a problem knocking them all down in one fell swoop. Once the possessor is knocked out, he'll charge and send out two projectiles. Suck him up when he's stunned to face round 3. Phase 3 This time, the fight gets a whole lot different. Instead of going the obvious route and possessing four suits, the possessor splits into four ghosts, and they each run off. Luigi then hears a large clanging sound, as a giant suit of armor comes into view (most likely each possessor possesses a limb). The suit steps into the arena, and Luigi must lure each foot onto a rug, then pull the rugs away. He'll have a small bit of time in between where the suit tries to regain balance. Luigi also has to be weary of the giant sword that comes crashing down. It's slow though, so it's not hard to avoid. Once Luigi has knocked down the giant suit of armor, the possessor charges once more (this time with three projectiles) and after he's stunned, is free for Luigi to capture. Ending the mission After Luigi collects the Tough Possessor, the Dark Moon piece blasts out of his Poltergust 5000, and he can collect the last Dark Moon piece. E. Gadd calls Luigi to say: "You've done it, my boy! You've actually done it! The final Dark Moon piece! It's not gonna be easy, but I'll try to bring you out of that horrible illusion. Come on, Pixelator! This one is crucial, baby! Don't fail me now!" Luigi can then end the mission. However he won't be taken back to E. Gadd's Bunker. Instead, only the Dark Moon piece makes it back, to E. Gadd's horror. Luigi is headed off to fight King Boo for real. After Mission Dialogue (Only after completing the mission once) "Phew! You made it back this time. Welcome back, kiddo. Did you manage to capture any new ghosts with the Poltergust 5000?" "Hmm... I figured as much. Well at least you got to sharpen your skills by facing off against the most powerful possessor again! be honest, Luigi. You went back though that portal just for the adrenaline rush, didn't you?" "Ho ho! You've come a long way, you wild thrill seeker, you! Never thought I'd see the day!" Videos Category:Luigi's Mansion 2 Category:Missions Category:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Treacherous Mansion